


High Above the Smokestacks

by mneiai



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Eventual Character Death, F/F, F/M, Guardians of the Galaxy v2, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Adam/Peter drabbles running the length of Guardians of the Galaxy v2 and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Time

Adam Warlock used people. Peter didn’t need Richard to pull him off to the side to share that, didn’t need Drax to reluctantly confess it. He didn't even need the warning look Gamora sent his way when the name came up.

Everyone knew: Adam Warlock used people the way the universe used him.

That made it just a bit easier to plot with Mantis, to influence everyone's mind so the team fell smoothly into place. It was no less than what others would do in the same situation.

To walk right up to Adam and make his pitch.

Because it was Peter's plan, but Adam was the inspiration. He wouldn't improve the team's reputation, but he'd bring the power they needed.

"Phyla already told me," Adam cut him off, and Peter realized the voice he associated with Adam was still Ultron's. "A proactive team."

"People ready and willing to do what they have to do. So we'll never have another Annihilation Wave, or Phalanx invasion, or anything else."

"And you're the man to lead it?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't see anyone else stepping up to the plate."

There, a quirk of Adam's lips, the slightest release of tension from his shoulders. 

"It won't work without you."

"Then it's a good thing you have me."

And Peter couldn't feel guilty that he was the one using Adam Warlock, this time.


	2. Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam couldn't stop it, but he could fix it.

Adam could forget, surrounded by the others, how fragile Peter was. That he was half-Spartoi, but completely mortal.

As much as Adam depended on him for the planning, for the reasoning that cut through the noise in his head, Peter needed him as well.

When Adam had the universe resting on him, there was something grounding about focusing on one person. To give all of his attention to Peter—to problems he knew he could solve.

Which had nothing to do with the sharp ache in his chest, the quickening of his breath, as Peter shouted in pain. And not the way Peter was flung through the air, his blood catching the light from the sphere.

Adam had perfected lying to himself.

But the flood of cool relief as his ‘magic’ healed the worst of it was better than any fiction. Knowing that Peter would live, would walk away from this and go back to being the smirking challenge he should always be, was a greater distraction than any thought had a right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted (with graphic) on [my Tumblr](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/108245509889/adam-could-forget-surrounded-by-the).

**Author's Note:**

> All drabbles originally posted at my Tumblr, [manyangledone](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com).
> 
> First drabble originally posted [here](http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/107367066889/adam-warlock-used-people-peter-didnt-need).


End file.
